Goodnight, Moon
by VanillaSpiders
Summary: It was common knowledge Jack Frost had the ability to sleep almost anywhere. But he had four favorite places, and they shouldn't be that hard to figure out. oneshot


**A/N: The shit I write at midnight before I have to travel. THE SHIT I WRITE. Anyway, this is a fill for the Rise of the Guardians kink post over on Dream Width. Only posting it here though. **

**1. North's Workshop**

This was an easy one, but it wasn't exactly an obvious place you'd expect to find a sleeping Winter sprite. You might at first glance; North's workshop WAS hidden under a glacier, after all. So it was generally chilly, especially with the ice prototype toys moving around the place. North didn't care much, the large man thrived in the cold and certainly his Yetis did too, so he let them control the thermostat as needed. For the most part the workshop was the coldest, close to outside temperature. Perfect temp for attracting any snowy haired spirits, as you might imagine.

But upon further reflection you might consider how noisy it was. Elves playing (and sometimes breaking) Yeti's grumbling (and sometimes fixing) and lumbering all about. North himself was not a quiet man. His booming voice _carried_ with those ceilings, okay?

And yet here Jack was, sound asleep atop one of the Yeti's working tables and snoring to prove it. The younger Guardian was curled up tight; arms round the front of a wooden train a Yeti had been trying to attach the wheels too. His staff was pressed against his back too, a sign of how comfortable he was, he wasn't sleeping WITH it so much as beside it. The Yeti had stepped away from his table to take his break, have some coca and had come back and...suddenly Jack.

He grunted to the other workers, pointed Jack out, and everyone left their tables and crowded round the sleeping spirit in some messed up parody of Snow White. Least Jack had the 'skin as white as snow' part down.

Despite the train maker Yeti's (his name was Jeff) problems, he was clearly loathe to wake the spirit, because it was one of the few times Jack wasn't running about freezing elves or letting loose the reindeer, or just causing general havoc. And he did look…peaceful, everyone agreed with sage rumbles and nods. So Jeff did his best, and in perhaps this is how he won best employee of the season, (winner got a brand new work bench and tools and a nod from their boss) because Jeff attached 4 more wheels by poking the screwdriver under Jack's arms or by his nose and working diligently but quietly. The rest of the Yetis went back to work and shooed the noisy elves away from Jack as he snored and slept and mumbled.

The silence around the table was broken when Jeff finished the last wheel, and Jack rolled over off the table. He landed on the train, breaking off most of the wheels and scaring the hell out of himself and some nearby Elves, to say nothing of the sheer torture he put poor Jeff through.

**2. Bunny's Warren**

Now THIS was the last place you'd ever expect to find the mischievous little winter sprite, conscious or not. Because really, Bunnymund of all guardians? Jack visited sometimes, just to pester or to report something new about Sophie, (Bunny had a soft spot for the little girl, Jack didn't blame him; he himself was wrapped around her big brother's finger) but sometimes the slightly warmer, muggier air in the Warren sort of slowed Jack down the longer her spent in it. Not weakened, it wasn't like the harshness of a salt pit; Jack could make his own ice in the Warren to get by.

But just sometimes…the heat, the greenness of the place, the faint noise of nature all around them, kind of made Jack groggy and quieter than he tried to be. Sometimes he ignored it, or simply went on his way, but other times?

"Oi, loosing that showponey in my woods, eh? I'll tech 'im to hide from a rabbit in his own hole…" The rabbit grumbled, checking under some up heaved roots and peering suspiciously down the caves. No sign of Jack Frost anywhere, and honestly? It was a little too convenient the young guardian had just…disappeared. It was quiet. Too quiet.

Oh, Bunny found him, of course he did.

Just…not how he expected to find him.

"…we'll I'll be."

Deeply asleep, Jack Frost nuzzled his cheek further into the branch he was leaning against, another below him he was stretched out on, and the trunk at his back. He mumbled something, gave a soft snort and hugged his staff tighter as he slept.

Bunny watched him for a while longer, (it was NOT a fond look at all, thank you very much,) than came back to himself, shook his head before hopping back to his work.

**3. Tooth's Palace**

The Tooth Fairy was a busy worker, and sometimes things that weren't _TEETH_ got lost in the jumble. Sleeping for instance, she rarely needed it, or speaking to someone, was another thing.

It was only until Baby Tooth came to her a third time to remind her Jack had been hanging around her home over 2 and a half hours to see her, that Tooth remembered the young guardian coming to her in the first place.

…had it really been almost 3 hours ago?

"Oh, gosh!" She startled, feathers on her head pricking up as her mouth went into this sweet little oh and she clasped her hands.

"Poor Jack, I completely forgot—I got so caught up with the new baby teeth coming in from, oh right, yes, okay Mini, coming!" She zipped after her little worker with a flick of her wings and a flash of dazzling feathers.

Baby Tooth, unsurprisingly, swooped downward toward the lake and Tooth blinked, landing quietly beside the boy curled up on the ground. He was so close to the lakeside that the shallow water near him had frosted clean over. His eyes were closed, lips only slightly parted, revealing those glinting snow-teeth of his as he mm'ed in his sleep and shifted a bit, but not too much. He wasn't sleeping alone.

"…oh. Oh Jack." She smiled fondly down at him, and she noted some of her workers on their rotation break, three on his staff, two poking their little heads out of his hoodie pocket on both ends and at least five more in his hoodie or nested happily into his hair, peeping softly to each other or nuzzling Jack with soft cheeps. When one landed on his chest he covered her lazily with his hand and his lips twitched in faint smile.

Tooth shook her head at her ladies, but it was fond and in the end, she let Jack have a nice long nap and the mini Tooths on break often crowded against his body with tiny hums and chirps, almost like a lullaby, to make sure he got some good rest.

**4. Sandy's Sand**

Out of all of them, Sandy expected it, really. He had that effect on people, making them sleepy and dreamy; it was kind of his job.

He and Jack often ran into each other. Jack was used to people not talking to him, he had been for a long time, so really, he and Sandy got along very well, because Jack was rather skilled at talking with someone who could not talk back. Their run ins were almost always late at night, when Manny was high above them and Jamie was deeply asleep in his own dreams, so Jack would go out and wander among roof tops, sidling past sand trails and sometimes following them to their source, where he'd find the Sandman and they'd talk of shoes and ships and sealing wax, and of cabbages and kings.

Well, not always cabbages. But they did both like Lewis Carroll an awful a lot, if you hadn't guessed. Jack found lots of stuff to talk about to the Sandman, who was an excellent listener and always seemed welcome for Jack's company, for they were both creatures that spent most of their lives high above in the air, over the world.

Sometimes however, when the nights were long and ponderous, as Sandy trailed over the towns of children and fed them happy dreams, he found his tagalong really needed a bed of his own, so he offered a floating blob of sand to the sprite, who had sat cross-legged in it quite happily with his staff over his lap and had chatted some more with him.

Soon though, Sandy noticed it had been quiet for a very long time, and the ancient guardian twisted on his sand carpet, (they were over India and Jack had one too, of course) and what he saw made him smile widely, and let the two rugs drift closer together to get a better look.

Jack had fallen asleep on his back, the rug was longer than it was wide to accommodate his long frame, as Sandy's was more squareish. Jack was stretched out and dead asleep, and Sandy didn't see the harm in letting the spirit have a sand trail of his own.

As Jack dreamed of what looked like a snowman, a familiar small boy and himself floating above them both, Sandy moved onto the rest of the world, carrying Jack with him on his rug, because why not?

Asleep or not, the companionship was nice.

**5. Goodnight, Moon**

After the above moments happened at least three times more, (5 for North, because Jeff had kept tally on his work table) the Guardians all realized something simultaneously.

Jack Frost did not _have_ a bed of his own. Hardly even a home.

Sure, he had Burgess, he had the trees around the lake, and he had Jamie Bennet's house. But NOW he had North's place, and the Warren, and the Fairy Palace and Sandy's creations.

And he seemed content with that. Enjoyed it even. It was somewhere safe to rest his head, if only for a moment, and that, that was a big deal, for Jack Frost.

All at once it seemed, wherever he stayed he found himself led to a room of his own, it was called, with a bed. (In Sandy's case he was still given a handmade sand bed each time.) With North, his room was close to the workshop where he could hear the noises through the walls, and the temperature was kept way down low. Bunny had gruffly shoved him toward a room in his Warren open to the trees but covered in thick pillows to keep the branches from poking his back. Tooth's had a view of the lake with floor to ceiling windows that were always open for the Mini Tooths to flutter in and nap with him.

Where ever it was Jack Frost took some time to sleep, one thing remained the same. Each time before he relaxed and drifted off, he'd grin lazily, tip his head back in nod to the Man in the Moon, tell him goodnight…and thank you, for giving him friends who always had a place for him.


End file.
